The Ties That Bind Us
by Soramimi Keki
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are lured to the Sohma estate by Akito hoping to save each other from harm. However, stepping through the imposing doors of the Sohma main house will change their lives forever. Set after manga Vol. 11
1. The Best Laid Plans

**AN: The Akito in this story is the Akito from the anime. Those who have read the manga will know precisely why! Story-development-wise, this fic is set sometime after volume 11. **

**This is my first fic for Fruits Basket though I have been reading/watching everything to do with it for ten years now. (Wow…has it really been that long? I'm getting old :/ ) Anyway, I really hope you enjoy. This is also the first darker-themed fic I've attempted, so your feedback is much appreciated! –Mimi**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Best Laid Plans

It was a warm, muggy Summer morning when Tohru Honda tiptoed downstairs to prepare breakfast before the three Sohma men with whom she lived woke from their slumber. As she crossed to the refrigerator, the telephone rang. Dashing to pick it up before the noise woke up the whole house, she caught it right before the third ring. "Hello, Sohma residence," she gasped out of breath, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Ah, Tohru Honda, I'm glad you're awake this early," the quiet voice of Akito Sohma filled her ear. Tohru felt her blood run cold after hearing his voice. She had recently had a run-in with him at the Sohma summer home and her face still bore a bandage from where he scratched her. Besides, calls from the head of the Sohma family rarely boded well.

"Um…good morning, sir," she said politely, "how may I help you today?"

"Actually, Tohru, it is you who can help me."

Tohru was quite confused by the mysterious phone call. "Really? How can I do that?"

"I think I have found a way to break the Sohma curse and need your assistance to test my theory," he said smoothly.

"I don't understand how I can help though. You told me to stay out of it," Tohru breathed.

"You want all the Sohmas you know and love to be rid of their horrible curses, don't you?"

"But of course I do!" she said quickly, the image of an orange cat briefly flashing in her mind. "What do I need to do?"

"I want you to leave now so that you can make it to the main house by 9:00. You'll be walking, yes?"

"Right."

"Well you better get going then. It is a bit of a haul as I'm sure you know. Don't bother leaving a note for Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. I'll call them as soon as I'm sure they're awake."

"Well…okay then. Thank you, sir, and I'll see you soon!"

*click*

While thinking about how odd it was, Tohru hung her apron back in the kitchen. She tiptoed upstairs to grab water bottle and couldn't help but check in on Kyo and Yuki. She cracked Kyo's door enough to see him still curled up on his futon, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Quietly closing the door, she then peeked in Yuki's room quietly giggling at "The Prince's" dignified snores. Tiptoeing back down the stairs, she made her way out of Shigure's house in the country and settled into a decent, brisk pace that would bring her to the Sohma estate by noon.

About an hour into her journey, Tohru was feeling the effects of the warm, humid summer air. She finished off the rest of her water and wiped her sweating face and neck with a small handkerchief. Trying to distract herself from the uncomfortable conditions, she began to think about the family she loved so very much. She considered herself so lucky that she was able to live with the Sohmas and get to know them all as her friends and family. Yuki had finally opened up to her much more and was slowly discovering a brave new self. Kyo on the other hand had shown so much growth and smiled and played with her often now that she had accepted the dark, cursed nature of those possessed by the Cat zodiac spirit. Tohru used to pick up on romantic signals from both boys, but as of lately, Yuki seemed to be most content as her friend and family member. However, Tohru still felt the signals from Kyo and wasn't sure what to do in response. She had finally admitted to herself that she loved him, but was afraid that he would reject her.

Before too long, Tohru was travelling down the familiar tree-lined road that led to the main Sohma house. Her breathing quickened by the strenuous walk, Tohru huffed a little as she climbed the stairs into the reception area. One of the older maids slid open a screen door and rose to her feet to greet Tohru. "Greetings, Miss Honda. Akito is expecting you in the private audience hall. Come this way," she gestured towards the door.

"Thank you very much," Tohru bowed politely. The maid led her down a central corridor that was quite dark due to its lack of windows. It seemed that the main house depended solely on natural light during the day. The maid slid another screen door open and Tohru saw one of the biggest, grandest rooms she had ever seen. Ornate, gilded carvings lined the tops of the high ceiling and clean, golden tatami mats lined the floors. Multihued paper lanterns were suspended throughout the room giving it a grand, festive was an elaborately decorated seat cushion in a screened off area towards the head of the room with a large, low table on the other side of it. Quickly counting, Tohru noted that there were 12 seat cushions at the table for the 12 cursed Sohma family members. The 13th, Kyo, of course was not included due to being the Cat. Thinking that Akito would be meeting them in this room, Tohru had stopped while counting. However, the maid was on the other side of the massive room already sliding open another door.

"This way, please," she called.

Tohru hurried to catch up to her and made her way into a dark room where she saw the ebony-haired Akito kneeling at its far side near a small paper lantern. The glowing effect cast strangely frightening shadows on his face. "Ah, Tohru," he rose to his feet, "thank you very much for coming." He nodded in the direction of the maid and Tohru heard the door gently slide closed behind her. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?" he smiled.

"Right," Tohru cautiously returned his smile. She heard the door slide open again and turned to see a male servant entering the room, eyeing her intently. "Hello, can I help you?" she cautiously asked. "Where do we begin?"

The servant stepped towards her and hit the side of her head swiftly against a wooden support beam. Tohru felt the dull, aching pain before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sohma residence, master author of the house speaking," Shigure proudly declared as he answered the phone.

"I really wish you weren't such a jackass," Akito said dryly.

"Ah…Akito. Well…what can I do for you today?" Shigure asked.

"Put Yuki and Kyo on the phone now," he demanded.

"Alright then, I'll get them, though you could ask a little more nicely." Shigure poked his head into the kitchen and saw the two of them eating leftovers for breakfast at opposite ends of the table. "Kyo, Yuki, you have a phone call," he gestured towards the hallway.

Glancing confusedly at one another, the two rose from their seats and headed towards the phone. Yuki picked up the receiver and held the earpiece where both he and Kyo could hear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Yuki! I'm so glad to hear your voice. I hope Kyo is there too."

"Yeah yeah I am," Kyo grumbled, already not liking the premise of the call.

"Good. I just wondered whether or not you had seen Tohru today."

Kyo and Yuki exchanged glances before Yuki spoke up. "Not yet but we assumed she was doing laundry or taking a bath."

"Is that so? Well then, what would you say if I told you that I know _exactly _where Miss Tohru Honda is?" The line was completely silent for a moment.

The boys' blood went cold as they realized that something bad must have happened to Tohru. "What did you do with her, you bastard?" Kyo growled into the receiver.

"Nothing yet, but if you want to keep it that way, you two need to meet me in the private audience hall of the main house by noon or else I can't guarantee that she will be here when you arrive," Akito chuckled.

Yuki slammed the receiver down as both he and Kyo took off running towards the main house at flashing speeds.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?" Kyo panted as they ran.

"I'm not sure…what exactly he wants, but I do know…that it does not bode…well for Miss Honda. We need to hurry," Yuki replied, his breathing compromised by his weakened lungs.

They arrived at the main house in record time, shoving past the maids and servants to get to the back entrance hall. As they pushed their way into the room, they noticed that it was completely empty. Suddenly, something hard hit them both in the back of the head and they crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Before Kyo opened his eyes, he felt an intense, throbbing pain in the back of his head. Upon opening his eyes, the sight before him scared him even more: he was chained to the wall in Akito's windowless private audience hall—his arms securely suspended above him and unable to lash out. He heard the clinking of chains to his left and in the dim light of the lanterns usually reserved for nighttime, he saw Yuki similarly restrained.

"What happened? And what's going on?" he asked the Rat. For once in Kyo's recent memory, his normally cool, calm, and collected façade had been replaced by terror and confusion. The Prince was scared.

"Akito…" Yuki replied.

"Huh?" The Cat glanced in the direction Yuki's eyes indicated and saw the head of the Sohma clan leering at them from across the room. "Akito!" Kyo spat, using his full force to pull against the heavy chains that rattled and clanked. "What the hell are you doing?"

Akito brought his hands together in a slow, sarcastic round of applause. "What a display! You are always such a well-tempered beast," Akito replied smoothly. "I am so glad you came to see me today."

"Where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. "Akito, you said she would be in danger if we did not come. We are here now. Is she safe?"

Akito sauntered across the room and gently laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. "Ah, my pet, you are always so chivalrous. And on behalf of a woman who will not accept your advances, no less," he slyly remarked, caressing the side of Yuki's cheek before crossing the room once again.

Yuki's face flushed a deep crimson as he fought to regain his composure. "It's…not like that between Miss Honda and myself. I care for her very much, but not in that way."

"Hmm...we will see about that," Akito smirked. "And what about you, Kyo? It is no secret that you love Tohru Honda."

"I don't love her," he growled, wishing his glaring eyes could cause physical harm to the evil God of the family.

"But the two of you are perfect together! You're both monsters of the worst kind," Akito whispered venomously.

Kyo lowered his head in shame, his angry tears threatening to betray him. "Where…is…she?" he snarled.

"Oh very well," Akito grumbled. "Since you cannot bear being without her," he snapped his fingers and four male Sohma servants entered the room. They carried in a large wooden platform and placed it three meters away from Yuki and Kyo.

Both the Cat and the Rat felt their breath catch in their throats and their stomachs churn nauseously at the sight of Tohru Honda bound and chained to the makeshift stage before them. Sprawled unnaturally on her back, her wrists were bound beneath her and her legs were spread wide apart and chained to the base of the platform. She appeared to be unconscious, the faint beginnings of a bruise coloring her right temple, her long brown hair fanned beneath her.

"What…do you think you're doing?" Kyo growled quietly.

"Merely restoring some order to this family!" Akito retorted. "Ah…the demon herself awakens," he grinned. "Good, she needs to hear this as well."

Yuki and Kyo watched as a bleary-eyed Tohru turned her head to her right and took in her surroundings. Before even noting her own predicament, she screamed at the sight of the two of them bound as they were. "Yuki! Kyo! What's going on? Are you okay?!" her dark brown eyes were wide with fright. With her head turned as it was, the boys were able to see that Akito had removed the bandage from her cheek. A long, gnarled gash was there and Yuki and Kyo knew that there was no way that wound was an accident, though that was what Tohru assured them at the summer house.

"We're fine, Miss Honda," Yuki tried to reassure her.

"Yeah," Kyo nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about us, okay?"

Tohru struggled to move her arms but found that her position on the platform made moving them completely useless. She glanced downward and spotted the heavy chains which kept her legs restrained and apart. She gasped at the sight and turned her head to her left in the direction of a quiet chuckle. "Akito?" Tohru breathed.

"Hello, Tohru Honda," Akito whispered as he stepped out of the shadows.


	2. The God of the Sohma Clan

Chapter 2: The God of the Sohma Clan

"Hello, Tohru Honda," Akito whispered as he stepped out of the shadows. "It is always a pleasure to see the girl who changed the Sohma family forever—the savior and beloved of my family," he spat bitterly.

"I…I don't understand, sir. Why are we here?" Tohru said quietly.

"The reason you are all here is all because of you, Tohru," Akito darkly smiled, closing the distance between them.

"But…what have I…"

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE SOHMA FAMILY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Akito roared. "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME! YOU CHANGED EVERYTHING AND TRIED TO REPLACE ME!" he slapped Tohru furiously across her cheek.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki simultaneously reacted.

"Yuki…Kyo…do you honestly still care for this trash even though she has strung you both along and caused you misery?"

After a few moments of silence, Akito smiled down once more at Tohru. "Tsk tsk, Tohru. I am quite tired of seeing how you have toyed with the hearts of my Yuki and Kyo. They are both in love with you, you know," he sneered. "And you, the conniving little demon, are the only one to blame for landing them here."

"I—I…didn't mean to hurt anyone," Tohru quietly sobbed.

"WELL YOU DID!" Akito roared, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling hard. Tohru screamed out a cry of pain, anguished tears erupting from her eyes.

Kyo looked panic-stricken from Tohru's reddened face to Akito's blazing, furious eyes. "Akito, please stop this!" he yelled.

"Why should I?" he grinned. "Apparently neither of you loves her, so you shouldn't care if I do _this_," he growled, tearing Tohru's skirt away from her body. She immediately contorted and twisted, desperately trying to find a way to cover her body. "Or _this_," he laughed as he clawed away her remaining clothing.

Completely bare before them, Tohru's shame-filled eyes hesitantly rose to meet Yuki and Kyo's gaze. Kyo had spent many evenings dreaming about Tohru's body and what it would be like to be with her, but none of his nighttime fantasies were like the agonizing, horrible sight before him. Tears began to fall from both Kyo and Yuki's eyes, knowing that they were unable to stop this mistreatment. Anguished sobs wracked through Tohru, unable to bear the humiliation.

Akito took in the sight of the sobbing boys and walked closer to them. "There there, you two, this can end soon," he said as he faced Yuki. "All you have to do is…"

FWACK! Suddenly Kyo's unfettered legs landed a kick to Akito that sent him flying across the room. "You sick bastard!" Kyo screamed in rage.

A trickle of blood made its way down the side of Akito's mouth. He slowly wiped it away with the back of his hand as two of the Sohma servants helped him to his feet. "You know, Kyo, I was going to play nicely, but now all you've done is pissed me off," he snarled. "Unchain him!" he gestured to Yuki.

The servants hastened over and unhooked one end of Yuki's chains from the top of the wall. Yuki struggled as they maneuvered him closer to Akito; they manipulated him on his chains much like a living marionette. Akito pulled out a small dagger from inside his kimono and held it to Tohru's throat. "Try anything again and I slit her throat," he said.

Yuki stopped his struggling immediately. Once he was in front of Akito, the servants held his chains tightly. "If you want your precious Tohru Honda to make it out of this room, you are going to do exactly as you are told, do you understand, pet?"

Yuki stared into Tohru's fearful, wide eyes. "Do you understand?" Akito repeated.

"Yes."

Akito beamed at him. "Good, now Yuki, it is time to give Tohru Honda what she deserves for ruining our family. I want you to get on there with her and fuck her like the evil whore she is!" he spat.

"NO!" Kyo's scream echoed throughout the room.

"If you do not do what I have asked of you, Yuki, I will fuck her myself and then spill all of her blood while you watch," he growled.

An agonized Yuki began to cry once more at the task before him. He slowly met Tohru's terrified gaze and was surprised to see her nod her head slightly. Wanting desperately to save the life of the woman who changed his life, he nodded towards Akito and said, "Alright."

"That's what I like to hear from you," Akito grinned. "Because I love you, Yuki, you can remove your clothes on your own."

The servants loosened their hold on the chains enough to give Yuki room to slowly peel away his clothing. Now as naked and vulnerable as Tohru, he hesitantly crawled onto the platform to lay on top of her, being careful not to let their chests touch. If Akito was serious about his threat, now was not the time to be transforming into a rat. Once he was in position, the servants chained their ends to the bottom of the platform, giving Yuki enough slack to move about on the platform but not enough to escape from it. The servants returned to their posts outside the door while Akito took a seat at the far side of the room to enjoy the twisted spectacle.

"Miss Honda," Yuki breathed close to her ear. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he said as his tears landed on her neck and shoulder.

"I trust you, Yuki," she whispered back.

Wanting to get it over with before Akito could make it worse, Yuki positioned himself at Tohru's entrance and gently pushed. Her tight walls were making it nearly impossible for him to enter her. Placing his weight on his elbows, he tried once more and was met with the same resistance.

"I don't know why you're having such a hard time, Yuki. You should be able to slam into a whore like that with no resistance at all. Take her!" Akito called.

Yuki saw Tohru nod once more and proceeded to push into her all the way to the hilt. Tohru screamed in pain from the sudden intrusion and the destruction of her maidenhead. Yuki heard another sob coming from Kyo as he witnessed his love in agony. Kyo was in torment already from seeing Tohru humiliated in such a way, but seeing Yuki take what he felt should have been his sent him over the edge.

Yuki planted a gentle kiss near Tohru's ear, whispering apologies over and over again. "Let's finish this," she whispered, her heart unable to handle much more of Kyo's suffering.

"I'm waiting," Akito grumbled. "Get on with it!"

Yuki began moving in and out of Tohru at a steady pace, feeling her turn to stone beneath him. Though she made her body shut down, occasional sounds of discomfort escaped her lips as he moved. Despite his shame and repulsion at his actions, Yuki's physical need drove him forward as he pumped faster and faster, sprinting towards his climax.

"Harder!" Akito screamed.

Trying his best to finish soon, Yuki obeyed and slammed into Tohru as hard as possible. Tohru gasped, taken aback by the sudden change. Yuki continued thrusting until he felt a sudden release of all the pressure that had been building within him. He groaned as he spilled his seed inside her and his head heavily fell onto her shoulder.

Both Yuki and Tohru began crying now that it was over. Yuki gently nuzzled Tohru's neck with his face in an attempt to console her.

"Bravo!" Akito laughed. "But it is not quite time to take out the trash just yet," he said, grinning evilly at Tohru.

Tohru shuddered, the thought of being with Akito repulsing her more than anything else.

Akito snapped his fingers again and the servants returned to chain Yuki to the wall again, allowing him to redress himself. "Oh don't you worry, Miss Honda, I'm not feeling up to it today thanks to your precious Kyo's interference. But your night is not over yet. I think it would be a fitting punishment for Kyo to be next in line since he is always in second place." He held the dagger to her throat once more as the servants then moved to unchain Kyo. They undressed him and moved him into the same position as Yuki before leaving the room again. Once he was secured, Akito returned to his former seat. Yuki closed his eyes to avoid the scene before him and silent tears continued to trickle down his face, ashamed of what he had done to Tohru.

On the platform, Kyo could barely meet Tohru's searching eyes. When their gaze did lock, Kyo's tears started again. "I can't do this to you," he sobbed. "I'm in love with you," he whispered.

"Kyo…" she breathed, "Please? I love you too."

In spite of their situation, Kyo felt a flame of hope rekindle inside his heart. He gently brought his lips to meet hers and was gratified to feel her return his kiss. He exuberantly deepened the kiss, wishing he could heal all her aches and pains with his love.

Tohru was amazed to discover how much she was enjoying Kyo's touches. Yuki had tried to be as gentle with her as possible, but she had no romantic feelings for Yuki. The feeling of wrongness made her think this was how men and women were meant to love each other—that it was something to be endured. However, Kyo made her feel completely different. He made her feel warm, protected, and most of all, loved. She returned his caresses as best as she was able with bound arms and couldn't stop the contented sighs escaping her lips.

"Let's finish this!" Akito screamed at Kyo. "How does it make you feel to know that once again you lost to the Rat? Once again, Yuki took something from you. Think about that while you fuck your whore," he smiled.

Kyo growled in anger and frustration, ready to tear Akito apart limb by limb. However, Tohru gently thrust her hips upward, jolting his manhood and snapping him out of his rage. She brought her lips to his again and with her body, begged him to return to her. Kyo continued kissing her as he aligned his member with her slick entrance. Doing his best not to think about Yuki's prior contribution, he slid into Tohru with ease and was immediately floored by how amazing it felt to finally be inside her.

He froze for a moment, reveling in the new sensation before her impatient motions brought him back to reality. "You're okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," she sighed.

Feeling the time was right, Kyo quickened his pace as he moved inside Tohru. She groaned quietly and then louder yet when one of Kyo's hands latched on to her delicate breast. He gently squeezed and played with the rosy peak. Tohru gasped at the new sensation and moaned just as Kyo brought his lips to hers once again. Since Kyo first kissed her, Tohru had felt a pressure building within her lower belly. It made her feel warm and like it needed to be relieved as soon as possible. The longer Kyo thrust in and out of her, the more unbearable the pressure became.

Kyo was being driven wild by the sound of Tohru's ecstatic sighs and moans and didn't feel he could hold out much longer. He quickened his pace once more and was soon rewarded by a blissful scream from Tohru as her walls clenched around him. Not long after she shuddered in delight, he too climaxed, a guttural moan rising from him as he did. Tohru breathed raggedly and felt her heart pounding frantically in her chest.

"There now, Tohru," Akito drawled as he rose from his seat, "Since you seduced both my Yuki and my Kyo like a whore, you've been had by both of them. How perfect and innocent do you feel now, hmm?"

The servants made their way into the room again to move Kyo back to the wall and redress him. Kyo and Tohru exchanged a glance as their bodies were separated, tears welling up in Tohru's eyes. Akito moved back beside Tohru, but she was intently watching as Kyo was restrained. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Akito screamed at her, slapping her across the face again. "They don't love you! They only love me. I'm the head of this family—their God. You are worthless trash! If they truly loved you would they have done this to you?"

"They care for me," Tohru cried. "They protect me."

"No! It's not true. Say you hate them both for what they did to you," he whispered menacingly. "Say it!"

"I…love them," Tohru choked out, gathering her courage. "I forgive them for what you made them do."

Akito's eyes flashed and in a split-second reaction, punched Tohru's face with as much strength as he could muster.

Tohru screamed as she felt her nose breaking. Hot, metallic blood streamed from her nostrils and dripped towards her mouth.

"NO! Akito please! Stop hurting her! Please!" Yuki screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Akito screamed, cradling his injured fist. He began to pace beside the platform, frantically talking to himself. "I can't do this anymore. She's ruined everything. I'm losing them. They hate me now. I have to get them back. I will…I WILL get them back," he declared. "It's time for the perfect Tohru Honda to say goodbye," he smiled at her, now completely unhinged, reaching again for the dagger inside his kimono.

Using every bit of strength he could, Kyo and Yuki both pulled their weight downward and felt the chains break free from the wall. Rushing forward, they landed strong kicks to Akito just as Akito plunged the dagger downward into Tohru's abdomen. Her piercing scream echoed throughout the room as Akito, bloody dagger in hand, went crashing into the wall and fell to the floor, his head turned at an unnatural angle, eyes closed in unconsciousness. Shaking free of the chains, Kyo removed his shirt and used it to apply pressure to the small wound, trying to block out Tohru's cries of pain.

Two of the servants came rushing in, shocked at the scene before them. They took in the sight of Akito crumpled on the floor and gasped. "He's fine, just unconscious," Kyo muttered darkly. "Now get some help for Tohru or get the hell out of here," he growled as they hurried from the room to call an ambulance.

Yuki struggled to remove the restraints that kept Tohru's arms pinned beneath her body and her legs chained apart. Once freed, he placed her arms back at her side and looked for her clothing. Noting that it was all ripped beyond repair, Yuki removed his own shirt and tore it in two, laying half of it across her hips and the other across her chest. She met his gaze, mouthing a silent thank-you. Yuki held Tohru's head between his hands and looked into her eyes, trying to see past the gory sight of the drying blood on her nose and mouth. "Miss Honda, you're going to be okay. We've summoned help, I just need you to hang on. Can you do that?" he gently asked.

The heavy, silent tears were still pouring from her eyes, but she nodded slowly, unable to speak from the pain. Yuki continued to gently cradle her head, trying to distract her from her wound. Before long, they heard the sound of Akito stirring from across the room.

"Unnngh…Yuki…Kyo…you hurt me," he sounded genuinely surprised. "I don't understand…I'm the head of…the Sohma family. You were supposed to love me. You are mine," he sobbed.

"You're a sick, evil bastard who has done nothing but cause pain and torment for this family. YOU, Akito, are the one who has ruined our family," Kyo spat.

"Yes," Yuki agreed, "you are the farthest thing from a God. You are cowardly and weak and manipulate everyone to meet your own needs. I despise you for what you have done to this family and to Miss Honda," Yuki said quietly, keeping his anger in check.

All of a sudden, Yuki and Kyo began to cry, feeling an enormous strain on their chests as though for the first time, their hearts belonged entirely to them. "NO!" Akito sobbed loudly. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!" He crawled across the room and clawed at the hems of Yuki's pants, the God reduced to kneeling and begging before his family.

"We don't need you, Akito," the newly freed Yuki declared, carefully stepping away from his grasp.

Kyo, still in shock, gently brought his chest into contact with Tohru's. When he didn't transform into a cat, both he and Tohru's tears turned to tears of relief and happiness. The Sohma curse had been lifted from them.

"You can go to hell," Kyo spat at Akito. "You have no power over us anymore."

A shocked, shaken Akito sat staring vacantly at the ground as the sound of ambulance sirens filled the air. Yuki and Kyo heard the Sohma servants outside directing the paramedics to the back room. They rushed in, incredibly shocked by the scene before them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kyo snarled. "Get her out of here! She needs help now!"The paramedics carefully transferred Tohru from the platform to the stretcher and quickly wheeled her out of the dark, evil room.

Akito watched with wide, tear-filled eyes as Kyo and Yuki hurried after them, forever leaving the God behind to live with the weight of his sins.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I hope the story at least seems interesting so far. Hopefully it wasn't too upsetting for you. I wanted to go ahead and post the second chapter since it will probably take me at least another week to type up the next one. I have some good ideas for the direction of this story and I'm excited to continue it. Remember, your reviews/feedback help me become a better writer! -Mimi**


End file.
